The Genome King
by Prowler19
Summary: Zidane is engaged to Garnet at the end of Final Fantasy IX, but does this pauper really have what it takes to make a good King? Perhaps a journey of self discovery is in order... All characters properties of Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1 Pandemonium Nightmare

((Okay, so here be the first thing i'm publishing. It's from Zidane's point of view, and I know it starts out kind of melancholy, but it'll pick up, I promise. I know it's not exactly the most canon thing ever, but there's lots of debate about the timeline of the end of IX, so i'm just doing my own little interpretation. Anyway, hope you enjoy.))

Blind rage. Red hot, searing white. Unquenchable. Pain so stinging and rage so fierce that I can't even walk straight.

And I'm doing it to myself, too.

The facts that I'd learned in the last few moments of my life are so harrowing and terrifying that I can't help but feel this rage. There is no outlet.

I curse a confused young Black Mage and a feisty yet completely innocent young girl. I refuse the help of two of my closest allies and turn my back on a Knight and a Qu.

I know help is coming for me at that point, but as always, I awake from my nightmare before it comes.

My breaths come in short bursts and as hot as the rage I felt in my dream was, the cold night Alexandrian air is all I feel. I pull the restricting covers off of me. My bed in Lindblum held comfort and security, but my four-postered and veiled bed in Castle Alexandria is holding more and more dread for me.

I feel very alone all of a sudden, and wish Dagger were with me. I push stray strands of gold from my vision and sit on the edge of the bed, put my hands on my forehead, force my breathing to regulate.

My nightmares of Pandemonium are growing more frequent. I asked Dagger to marry me shortly after returning from the forgotten continent and she accepted, but I still haven't adjusted to living like this, in a castle. It can be very lonely, the wide open corridors. I sometimes visit Beatrix or Rusty, but they're busy trying to get the standing army organized after all the havoc Kuja wrecked with Bahamut. Amarant returned to Treno to work for Doctor Tot, not that he holds the best conversation…speaking of poor conversation, there's Quina busy in the kitchens.

Vivi, Eiko and Freya are all spread out. Vivi with the other Black Mages in their village, Eiko with Cid and Hilda in Lindblum, along with my Tantalus brothers, and Freya and Fratley trying to rebuild Cleyra and Burmecia. Dagger is, of course, busy with the duties of being a Queen.

I suppose I should count my blessings. I'll be a King in a month, but I don't really know what that means…I'm lucky enough to be engaged to a Queen…if that's your idea of luck.

I get out of bed and put on a robe, royal blue, and move to the balcony outside my private chambers. Like I mentioned, Dagger and I are only engaged, we live in separate rooms for the moment.

I need to talk to someone, preferably her, but she's probably asleep, and I'd hate to wake her.

I lean on the railing and peer into my moonlit room, back to the waterfall overlooking Mist Valley. I let out a brief sigh and let my eyes lilt closed. Cid is a good regent, but I'm not like him. I never met the King of Burmecia on my travels there so many years back…so I have no thoughts on what's going to be expected of me. I'm…scared, just as scared as I was when I found out where I was born. Maybe that's why I can't shake the images, can't get Pandemonium out of my mind.

She saved me then, but I'm not in the same kind of danger.


	2. Chapter 2 The Two Generals

I got out of bed lazily the next morning. Got myself a shower, dressed in the fine royal blue tunic and pants those were part of my 'courtly attire', whatever that meant. I enjoyed living in the castle at times. The food was…okay, better than the stuff we'd had during our visit to Lindblum with Cid, though sometimes it bothered me to know it was coming from Quina in the kitchen…Quina likes frogs, and I half expected some of the exotic dishes we had to ribbit at me at times. Still, as interesting as living in the castle may be, I didn't feel as at home as I did with my Tantalus brothers.

I just didn't feel useful here. So far, my only duty had been to stand at attention behind Dagger with Amarant, Steiner, Beatrix and Freya as she addressed the capital city and informed them about the peace we'd hope to share with Lindblum and Burmecia for the rest of forever.

Here's hoping.

I left my bedroom and stretched, letting my arms extend high above me. I even instinctively reached for my butt to give it a good scratch, but stopped myself. I'd been told by many the passerby that I was supposed to act regal from now on, more Kingly. I rarely had any idea what they meant, but the thought was beginning to play on my mind constantly, and I doubted scratching my ass would earn me any manners awards.

I traipsed down the hallways of the castle aimlessly, tail wagging behind me. I was directionless, had no plans for the day. It was a wonder I even got my sorry monkey butt out of bed. I decided to pay Rusty a visit.

I wondered if, in the future, I'd ever accidently call him by the nickname I'd given him during some royal address or something. Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto. Dagger had seen fit to promote him to Co-General of the army after everything was said and done. He even got a new suit of armor which wasn't so rusty, and I'd even spied him not wearing it now and again. Perhaps our journey had taught him to be a bit more laid back. I'd heard stories from Beatrix that he used to wear his old armor all the time, constantly trying to impress Queen Brahne, trying to show her that he was better than his rival, Beatrix herself.

I opened the large castle doors to the courtyard outside, and the two of them were there. Beatrix's back was to me, and Steiner was there too, in full attire, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

That was, until he spied me over her shoulder. He jumped, the visor on his shiny new silver helmet slamming down comically. I smiled.

He leapt backward from his new love interest and clawed at the visor, trying to yank it up. Beatrix and I shared a wide smile. She turned on her foot after a moment, however, and grinned at me before bowing low. She's always been quite the sight to behold, white and red flowing jacket over chainmail, her sword constantly on her hip, unless it's drawn for combat. She was once known as the most peerless swordsman in the world, and Freya's new husband, Fratley had even fought her once.

Would've paid a pretty gil to see that one.

The other General of the Alexandrian army rose from her bow and winked at me. At least, I think it was a wink…her right eye is always concealed under a bandanna. I don't know if she once lost an eye in combat, or she has to ruin her depth perception to keep fights interesting…I've never bothered to ask. Neither answer would surprise me.

I let my left hand fall to my hip as Rusty's visor finally lifted. He did a quick triple bow and apologized profusely.

"You know, Rusty, sometimes I think your old armor suits you better. At least you could rely on it."

"Yes, your highness, I haven't exactly worn this suit in yet."

I smiled at his humor, but it was a reserved grin. Your highness…I wasn't used to hearing it yet, and doubted I'd ever be used to hearing it.

For the better part of my lifespan I haven't known where I was born, and when I finally found out, I almost lost my sanity, and my soul.

I always said I hailed from Lindblum, "The best bandit in Lindblum," I'd say, but that was just because Tantalus' home base was there, where I spent most my time.

Tantalus was a band of thieves masquerading as theater performers. We mingled in this and that, until we got a royal order from Regent Cid Fabool IX to kidnap Princess Garnet.

Aka Dagger.

Aka my fiancée.

We were led by Baku, or Boss, as we called him, who was an old friend of Cid's. There was also Blank, Marcus, Cinna, Ruby and the Nero brothers. We also had an orchestra, but they were kind of contract players.

We managed to kidnap Dagger, but it wasn't done quietly, and we ended up getting shot down over Evil Forest, with Rusty and Vivi along for the ride. Even though this didn't all happen that long ago, it sorta feels like ancient history.

I shook off all the awkward feelings of self doubt and joined the couple in the courtyard, shaking both their hands. It was…a bit silly to watch them interact. Rusty, who'd butted heads with me quite a few times, and Beatrix, who had literally driven me to my knees multiple times, a couple. They'd been rivals for a very long time, and due to a couple of freak random events, ended up together.

I guess it was…cute.

I discovered they were waiting for a new group of recruits for the new army. Other than the Knights of Pluto, the Alexandrian army was long made up of only women, but that was changing, since most of our army was torn apart by Kuja. Now, the draft was open to anyone, and Alexandria was on the rise due to open trade with Lindblum, who was far our technological superior.

I smiled to myself at the thought. That's my Dagger, ever the diplomat.

The recruits arrived, and after a brief pep talk from the Knightly pair, started training. I had to admit, both of them were fantastic swordsmen. I'd seen Rusty's combat abilities grow substantially during our journeys, and he could even keep up with Beatrix now.

I left them in silence and made my way to the kitchen. I was starving at that point, and hadn't yet had dinner.


End file.
